


Poly Slumber

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [28]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Asexual Character, Brothers, Family, Humor, Multi, Polyamory, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When three members of his crew fail to report; Hux goes to investigate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poly Slumber

Hux frowned when he was told about Techie's failure to report for work at the beginning of the first shift. The General went to ask Mitaka about this but soon found that the lieutenant had also failed to report for his duties. Immediately he went to his bedroom to demand an explanation but found it to be empty, the bed clean and neatly made. "Where..?"

Kylo Ren walked past the General, snorting when he sensed his worry. "Try Phasma's quarters," he mumbled, continuing to walk.

"What?" Hux watched the Force user walk away but soon took his advice, heading for the Captain's quarters. He tapped in his override code to her door to open it, raising an eyebrow at the scene he found waiting for him.

Phasma, Mitaka, and Hux's little brother Techie were all fast asleep together in Phasma's bed. The Captain was in the middle, a protective arm around Mitaka's middle and Techie's shoulder. Techie slept with his head on her shoulder, his hair out of its ponytail and partially covering his face. Mitaka had his head resting over the Captain's heart.

The General loudly cleared his throat and knocked on the frame of the doorway. He watched as the three slowly woke up, blinking owlishly at him. "I expect you three to get to work by the next hour. Do not let this happen again," he warned. He shook his head as the three started to scramble, unable to hide a smile.

***

"Phasma's bed is really comfortable," Techie mumbled to Hux later.

"Oh?"

Techie nodded with a small smile as he said, "and she's a really nice cuddle partner!" he chirped.

"Does she do anything else?" Hux gently asked. His little brother wrinkled his nose and shook his head. "No?" he asked.

"I leave the room if she and Mitaka are in the mood," Techie said. "When they're done they clean up and come get me."

"I'm glad you've found people you trust." What the General did not say was that he was glad Techie had found Phasma. She was a strong woman and would ensure that Techie was protected from most threats. "But please...next time set an alarm?"

Techie nodded his head, giggling as he went back to work.


End file.
